


blood buddies

by TheDoctorin221b



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: Gaston adjusts to life as a newly bitten vampire and tries to fight his overwhelming urges for his oldest friend Lefou...who suddenly smells delightful.





	blood buddies

“Gaston, wake up, we need your consent.” A deep far away voice said.

Gaston couldn’t focus the only thing he could think of was the constant pain in every part of his body, it burned through him making him cry out pitifully. He opened his eyes half way, tears blinding him as he saw two men knelt before him, he’d never seen them before in his life. They were both extremely pale with strangely coloured eyes and predatory grins.

“Gaston my name is Andrew and this is Credence, there are more of us inside but that’s not important, we can heal you but you won’t be the same. You’ll be a vampire like we are but you’ll be alive…kind of and for this we need you to agree to it, otherwise the ritual will not work. Gaston do you consent to us making you into a vampire?” The man closest to him asked.

“Y…Yes, I consent.” Gaston whispered his lungs screaming in the agony of speaking.

He watched with wide scared eyes as the youngest boy moved to kneel above the head of Gaston’s broken body. With a shared look the boy then took his head in a firm grip tilting it upwards making the injured man whimper to which the boy gave an apologetic look and loosened his hold slightly. Then without much warning Gaston felt extremely sharp fangs piercing his neck, he cried out trying to thrash his head and get the teeth out of his neck but the boy above him held his head firm in his cold clutches.

“Andrew, Andrew stop, complete the ritual.” Credence said loudly enough for the older man to hear.

The man glared up at the young vampire his teeth still embedded in Gaston’s neck before he slowly and reluctantly retracted his fangs from the tender flesh beneath him giving one tender lick of the sweet dripping blood before he sat back on his knees. He regarded the broken man in front of him the bite wound an angry red and still weeping precious rubies, watching Gaston’s ragged breathing from both fear and pain he grinned with fangs still dripping blood he raised his own are and bit hard into his own flesh grunting in slight pain as he felt his own blood begin dripping out. He sat forward knowing he had to work quickly before his wound healed itself, he nodded to Credence who moved his hands from the man’s head to prize open his mouth. Gaston’s eyes flicked fearfully between the two men before he felt the hot liquid drop into his mouth, he gagged and tried to spit as the metallic liquid touched his tongue and began to fill his mouth but the boy above him just glared.

“Swallow Gaston, you agreed to this.” Andrew growled as he sat back to wrap his arm up.

Gaston eventually gave up he swallowed and coughed weakly as the blood entered his body and began to painful process of healing his broken body and as he began to lose consciousness he felt a sudden calm as though this is something he had to meant for his whole life. To become this stronger more powerful being who others would cower to behold, the superhero all the stories spoke of and loved by everyone.


End file.
